


Pool Party

by Babii



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff, Homos, M/M, Sibling Incest, Some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard is very insecure when it comes to his body hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I've been deep in the pre-ylvis trash

Vegard breathed out slowly as he studied his bare chest in the reflection in his mirror. Today was the first time in three years the eighteen year old went to a pool party with friends. He honestly despised being seen in public shirtless. He never really liked his hairy chest or the fact that he was dark enough to be mistaken for a "Turk". It just made him feel a whole lot more vulnerable to the world. At least they weren't in a public pool, it was just one of Bård's friends who had a pool in his backyard, something they could never have here. He raked his fingers through his frizz and gave one last look before his door opened. 

"Do you have any sunscreen?" Bård asked as he walked in wearing nothing more than a pair of water trunks. "Uh, yeah they're in my bag." Vegard replied, still eyeing his wispy hairs. "Thanks." He said as he walked over to the plastic bag filled with extra towels and sandals. "You really come prepared, don't you." Bård muttered as he fished through the bag. Vegard ignored him and sighed to himself. 

"What's the matter, huh?" Bård asked as he sat on the edge of the bed after retrieving the lotion. "You've been staring at that mirror for a while, tell me what's wrong." he said, leaning back on his hands. Vegard finally tore his eyes away from his reflection and looked at Bård with despair in his eyes. "Do you think I can get away with wearing my shirt in the pool?" he asked with a small voice. Bård's grow raised in confusion and a frown grew on his face. "Why would you do that? It's a pool-party." 

Vegard crossed his arms to hide his torso and shifted his feet. "I dunno, you don't think they'll joke about my...hair?" Bård chucked to himself and shook his head at the idea. "No, and so what if they do? Just make a joke about it and move on." Bård honestly didn't find why his chest hair would be such a big problem for his brother. He's always liked it in a way, it was so different than anyone's he knew. It was so anti-Scandinavian and he loved it. "Yeah I guess you're right." Vegard said with doubt in his voice. A frown crossed his round cheeks as he returned to his floor length mirror. Bård approached him from behind and rubbed his shoulders reassuringly. 

The blond grew a little taller than him now that he finally hit puberty which made Vegard feel even worse standing next to him. He met his blue eyes in the mirror and bit his lip. "You're gonna be fine, most of them are smaller than you anyway." Bård reassured with a lopsided grin on his face. Vegard turned to the boy beside him and couldn't help but smile back. They weren't very good at emotions or talking but if Bård offered him just the smallest exchange of eye contact, that was all he needed to know exactly what he was thinking. "I'm sure you could be the smallest hobbit in the world and someone there would be shorter than you." Bård chuckled. Vegard huffed a chuckle in reply and shifted closer to his brother. 

He realized then that his hand was still on Vegard's shoulder and he quickly retracted it. "Anyway, thanks for the sunblock, I'll be sure to repay the debt." Bård stammered as he turned to the door in quick strides. "Yeah." Vegard said with a hint of apathy in his voice as he returned to his reflection staring back at him with dread.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that afternoon the brother's arrived at the large two story house owned by one of the friends' rich parents. Bård was the first to walk into the backyard as Vegard trailed behind in his shadow. Vegard heard all the boy's and even girl's cheers at his brother's arrival and a heavy knot formed in his gut. He stepped through a few seconds later and was immediately welcomed by an equal response. A few of the boys his age welcomed him right away with a red solo cup and a pat on the back. "A little something for us older kids." the tall boy winked at him. Vegard took it wordlessly as he was led onto the patio where Bård was surrounded by a group of boys and girls on a large couch. 

This was a lot for him to take in, between the amazing luxury he was waking on and the fact that his brother fit in so well in this surrounding like he's used to this made his jaw drop a little. His eyes darted around as he took a seat on the edge in discomfort. He fiddled with the handles in the plastic bag with his fingers and crossed his legs nervously. There was a large fire pit in front of him that would probably be used later that night. Across the yard was an in-ground pool with a waterfall streaming down into it and a jacuzzi accompanied by it. Most of the younger teens were already in, splashing around and laughing. Although Bård actually belonged with that group, he was instead unwrapped with young adults treating him like he was one of them. Vegard set his cup on the ground and leaned back on the cushion more. 

Just then a delicate hand grazed against Vegard's clothed chest and his eyes shot up to a young blond sitting beside him he hadn't noticed before. "Aren't you going in the pool too?" she asked. The girl was already wearing a revealing bikini with a red cup in her hand. "Uh uh," Vegard's cheeks redeemed in embarrassment. She was really pretty, almost intimidatingly pretty to be talking to him. He didn't plan for this to happen. Bård just told him there would be a group of guys. 

"Can't you speak?" she giggled, flashing him a flirty smile. "Yeah he is." Bård answered from across the couch. Both Vegard and the girl shot their heads in his direction, Vegards more in shock. "Right Veg?" Bård ventured, a smug grin on his face. His friends were now focusing on Vegard now, waiting for him to answer. "Yeah I'm ready when you guys are." Vegard spurred out. He just realized then that he was the only one with a shirt still on, even his brother had his shirt off and was proudly showing his smooth chest and lean muscles he worked hard on. 

All of the boys returned their attention to Bård who seemed to be in the midst of a hilarious joke. Even the girl was now focused on his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


End file.
